Hogwarts In Winter
by iiLolliePop
Summary: Hogwarts is beautiful in winter. At least that's what Harry and Hermione think. H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Hermione's pov:

I love Hogwarts in winter. It is honestly so amazing to just sit outside and stare at the lake while it is frozen over. Once i even conjured ice skates and skated across it, It was a magical evening. I always sit near the lake to clear my mind. It seems i've been doing it a lot lately. It's where i sit to get 'Won Won' and 'Lav Lav' Out of my brain. It pains me to see them so in love. He told me that he loved me... Then he said that i'm not "wild enough" And that all i do is read and don't put in effort for how i look! Why should i put in effort?This is school, we are here to learn. As a muggle born i need the best grades i can get for even a simple job. This society is awfully biased and muggle born are not welcome. I don't care about my looks when i need to concentrate on making my part in the world!

God Ron has just ruined me. But Harry has been my shoulder to cry on. That wonderful boy. He really is something special. Kind to pretty much everybody, Unless he has a reason not to be. People just see me as this Bossy know it all muggle born and he sees me as who i really am. He seems to be the only person who sees me for who i am... But maybe it means nothing? Maybe i am just thinking too hard. Either way, I care for him deeply...Very deeply.

I think i have liked him since first year, when he saved me from the troll. Even back then Harry had his 'Saving people complex' I wasn't going to complain though as that complex literally saved my life. I was really depressed when he didn't ask me to the yule ball, I suppose i should have just asked him. I had fun that night though despite not going with Harry. I did everything in my power to help him through the Triwizard tournament, and it worked, but Cedric still died and i know how much that affected him. Harry was slightly withdrawn that year and so at that moment i vowed to try and let him know i was there for him. Despite my own problems i knew i should always be there to help my friends like they helped me.

Harry's pov:

I love sitting here just staring at her with her hair blowing in the soft wind. Her cheeks flushed red because of the cold air. Her chocolate brown eyes deep in thought. Even if those eyes are leaking tears. Ron had messed up her emotions. He doesn't deserve her. If only she would realise that... I love sitting here just staring at her. It sounds creepy i know. She will never return my feelings. But i know i love her. Shes completely amazing. There's nothing i wouldn't do for her. I wish she didn't have to cry over Ron, He isn't worth it... If only she could see that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's Pov:

"WON WON!" Lavender flew across the great hall and literally threw herself at Ron, Both fell over backwards off the Gryffindor Bench. I hung my head and went back to eating my breakfast. Was i not pretty enough? Was that it? Was i so ugly that Ron who was my best friend abandoned me...? I shook my couldn't be. Could it? I pondered it for the rest of breakfast and before the bell rung when 'lav lav' and 'won won' were kissing i guessed it true, And run out of the hall in tears.

Harry's Pov:

I got up to follow Hermione out of the hall but Ginny placed her hand on my arm and pushed me back onto the bench. "Leave her" She said while smiling at me. "Ginny she's upset i need to comfort her!" I replied. She looked Upset. "Harry just leave her and come flying with me!" She said batting her eyelashes. "No Ginny, We have class. And Hermione needs me!" I ran out of the hall with her screaming "BUT I NEED YOU!" after me.

I ran up every staircase i got to till i reached the owlery. I knew she spent time there when she was sad, She's an animal person. "Hermione" I uttered quietly. I heard a sniff as she slowly turned toward me. Her eyes were red and puffy yet she still looked beautiful. "Oh Hermione" I said before i walked towards her and hugged her. She cried against my chest and i murmured sweet nothings at her. I don't think she knew how much i loved her and it hurt.

"Nobody likes me Harry. They all think me a bossy, Know it all, Ugly bookworm" She cried. I was so confused, That's what she thought about herself? She's nothing like that! Yes she was a bookworm but i mean that's Hermione you can't just change that!

"Hermione... I like you. You're my best friend! You may be slightly bossy but how else would you get me to do my homework. You're not a know it all, You're just intelligent. And you are not ugly! But a bookworm you are, And i wouldn't change that for the world!" I said with so much truth in my voice even i was surprised. "Thank you Harry. But it seems your the only that thinks that." She said as she detached herself from my hug and walked out. I looked after her sadly. Curse Ron and his Fucking ego, He doesn't even love Lavender he just wants the popularity. Poor Hermione...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's Pov:**

The past:

Anger And hurt, were the emotions that were pumping through My veins in that moment. I could feel the tears stinging the backs of my eyes. But i was still too shocked at what i saw to let them fall. There he was, shoving that blonde tart up against the wall. His hands were running up her skirt. They were kissing so loudly and frantically, not to mention passionately. There stood Hermione Granger's boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, attacking the face and body, of Lavender Brown. And I was there witnessing it all. He told me i wasn't wild enough and i was ugly. But he never dumped me. So i stood there watching him cheat on me with Gryffindor's whore.

So I ran. I ran all the way to the frozen black lake-

"AHHH!" I screamed and started panting. I woke up. Crying. That's the third time tonight that i woke up with that nightmare, The nightmare that showed me i was unwanted, The nightmare that was true.I jumped out of my bed and fell onto the floor. Immediately after i woke, I could hear Harry and Ginny calling my name. Why couldn't i scream quietly?! _Just ignore them Act like you can't even hear them._ I got up and flung myself back down on my bed. Thank god i asked for a private room for my studies.

I started to think. _Why?! Why would he do this to me?! After everything we've been through together. All the memories, all of the history! I can't believe he would do this! All I've ever tried to do was make him happy, I've been there for him, stuck up for him, helped him with his homework countless times, and he ACTUALLY has the nerve to cheat on me?! With HER?!_

Deep in my thought i never noticed Ginny enter the room until she asked me if i was ok and who upset me. Wait a minute. She should know. The whole school knows! Why was she faking it? I bet she hates me like Ron does! It makes sense! "Nothing Gin don't worry" When Ginny left i went back to thinking. I'm just a quiet little Know-It-All bookworm who is obsessed with homework and good grades. I don't dress all sexy, or wear make up and do my hair. Maybe that's why he cheated on me. Because i'm ugly. And i know i am! I walked towards the mirror and stared. My eyes were red and puffy. My hair was everywhere. My face was blotchy and covered in teeth were yellowing and i still had those horrid front teeth.

I had a sudden thought, Just because i was at hogwarts to study didn't mean i had to ignore my appearance. I thought it stupid to waste time to make myself look pretty because i was at school which was way more important. I could easily enough use magic to improve my appearance. I was often self conscious and almost never had a good thought about myself. These thoughts allowed me to change my viewpoint and they gave me a way to feel better about myself.

I grabbed my wand and pointed it towards my head and muttered countless spells. My hair straightened out till it reached the small of my back. I banished its frizziness for good, If i want curly hair i could always use a curler or a spell. I pointed my wand at a rubber on my desk and transfigured it into eye drops which i enhanced with magic and applied to my redness and puffiness went almost instantly. Next i waved my wand and said a string of long complicated words and my blotchiness started to disappear along with the pimples. I smiled slowly then winced as i saw my teeth, My parents were gonna kill me. Well... What they didn't know couldn't hurt them right? So i made my teeth all the same size and made them a shiny pearl white colour. I grinned widely and glanced to my desk where i saw a unused makeup bag that Ginny gave me for my birthday. It couldn't hurt could it? I applied some Black eyeliner and did a silver smokey eye, But something missing so i applied a pale pink lipstick. Looking at the watch that was on my wrist i realised i should go to breakfast so i cast a spell to keep my makeup on and grabbed my bag after putting on my uniform and left my room.

I felt nervous, i didn't want to know what everybody would say. But my appearance shouldn't matter to anybody but myself so i kept my head up high and started to walk to the great hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's Pov

I really wasn't having a good year at Hogwarts. I always felt alone despite having Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny as my friends. Although with the way Ron had been treating Hermione i felt as if he had changed and was no longer my friend. Neville was slowly gaining confidence in himself and because of this he allowed himself to make more friends. Luna may seem a bit strange but i thought that was a way to ignore the bullying she experienced, I thought of her as a little sister and was a bit protective of her. Ginny was just Ron's little sister, So seemed very possessive of me for some reason but even so i thought of her as a friend.

During my musings about my friends, the doors to the great hall opened as one of said friends entered. Hermione was easily my closest friend, She was smart, pretty and very kind. I felt terrible for her because of what Ron had done. She didn't deserve to be cheated on, nobody did. Such a brilliant girl like her didn't need a friend or lover like Ron. She walked in looking amazing. She had tamed her hair, it looked very pretty. I was used to her with wild bushy locks and i liked them a lot, Hermione however hated her hair. She apparently finally did something about that and you could tell by her smile that she was happier because of it. She looked simply divine. She sat next to me and smile at my look. My god she has an even better smile. She had makeup on, and the makeup around her eyes only accentuated the big brown eyes i loved. I have always had a crush on Hermione because of her brilliant mind and kind ways. Her appearance didn't contribute, I am not one to like a girl for her looks. Despite this i had to admit she looked fantastic. Ginny next to me started up a hissy fit when i ignored her because i was talking to Hermione.

"Hermione you look happier today" I said "I feel happier also Harry, Say do you want to skip potions to go ice skating on the black lake today?" She asked. I'm pretty sure i gaped at her. Hermione Jean Granger wanted to skip a class, with me to go ice skating? She always told me not to skip classes let alone potions. so naturally i said "Course i will Hermione, You know i would do anything for you. And Skipping potions is Something i would do for anybody"

So we left the great hall and headed outside. "Wait Hermione what about ice skates?" i asked as i turned around. She was wearing winter clothes and was dangling two pairs of skates from her arm. The things magic could do. And because Hermione knew a spell for pretty much everything, she could magically change her clothes and conjure ice skates. "Oh.. Never mind" i said. She showed me how to change my clothes with magic like she did, She was a good teacher and it didn't take me long to learn the spell. Eventually we started skating, well she did anyway. I spent most of my time on the floor because i didn't know how to skate. Until she helped me up and led me along. She could have used magic to help me but we both agreed how fun it was to do things the muggle way sometimes. We skipped more lessons than potions in favour of being together on the ice. Only when we got so tired did i let my feelings be known. I was terrified of being rejected by her.

" Hermione "

" Yes harry? "

" I think i'm in love with you "

A slow smile made its way on her face as she skated towards me and pulled me into a hug,

" And i know i'm in love with you harry " She replied. And with that my smile matched hers.

We spent what felt like ages standing there simply hugging each other until somebody cleared their throat as we turned to see professor Dumbledore and professor Mcgonagall standing there.

"Children, Might i suggest you go inside?"

Dumbledore said. We headed inside giggling, Well Hermiones first day of Skipping classes ended perfectly, being caught by the head and deputy head of the school.

\- Inside Dumbledore's office -

" Albus! You aren't even going to punish them?! " Mcgonagall asked.

" My dear, Harry and Hermione need this happiness in each other for the year to come, I shan't punish them for trying to find comfort in each other. " Dumbledore looked towards a picture of his sister on his desk and smiled sadly.

"Anyway Hogwarts is beautiful in winter. And this winter ended up as a solace for them, Harry needs that."


End file.
